1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cleaner provided with an accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner includes a body generating a suction force, a suction head suctioning air and dirt while coming into contact with a cleaning surface, a handle pipe for user manipulation, an extension pipe connecting the suction head to the handle pipe, and a flexible hose connecting the handle pipe to the body, to perform a cleaning task.
Such a cleaner may be provided with various accessories that can perform a cleaning task instead of the suction head, depending on the type and state of the cleaning surface.
The accessory includes a crevice attachment provided in a flat shape to clean a narrow gap, a dusting attachment having a brush mounted thereon to clean a window frame and a corner, and an upholstery attachment to clean fabrics, all of which are provided as separate attachments that must be individually attached to the handle pipe, one attachment at a time.